Vic in the Night
by Jo'sBitch
Summary: Sabretooth has his fun, but will he pay the price in the end?
1. Chapter 1

It runs down my chin, covers my hands and arms. Black in the moonlight... Blood, I am not just a killer tonight. Now I am a fully fledged murderer and I have my sights set on becoming a serial killer as soon as possible.

The target tonight was simple, easy and delicious to kill... wanna hear about it? No? You don't want to hear about how she screamed and cried and begged? Well I want to tell you anyway and let's face it; you don't have a choice...

I sat in the meeting with the client going over every single little detail this little prick wanted for the contract. I was to take nothing from his house, not get blood on his clothes and not to kill anyone other than his wife.

I drum my claws on the table getting increasingly annoyed with the little dipshit, he's scared of me, that's something at least. I grunt when he asks if I understand and he shuts his little yap for a bit which makes me grin.

I get to my feet and tower over him when he asks me if I have any questions, I do have a question and I need it answered. I lean down and growl at him "Do ya want 'er ta go easy?" The little prick makes my day when he tells me I can do what I like with her.

I drive to the little pricks house in the dead of night, from the position of the moon it's about one in the morning. I cut the engine about a mile away and stalk to the house, a light is on where I guess the master bedroom is. Creeping forwards I look up at the window, its well above my head but it doesn't matter. I dig my claws into the mortar between the bricks, the claws on my toes doing the same. It's a short climb and I find myself looking at the figure of a young and beautiful woman, why he wants her dead is beyond me after all with a woman you can just beat them till they're quiet.

I watch and wait until she slips naked into the master bathroom. I open the window she carelessly left open, further until I can squeeze into her room. I close the window and move silently across the room to stand against the door. I wait and breathe in her scent... and the scent of the others. Little prick's scent is the weakest in the room, now I know why he wants her dead, though again a good beating would keep any woman worth having in line. I wonder if she will beg...

After roughly an hour of waiting she comes out of the bathroom, she's just had a shower I can see the little droplets of water running down her smooth golden skin... instantly her body kicks out fear, not because she's seen me but because she's seen the closed window. An observant bitch, this one... She spins on her heels to face me and drops the towel she was clutching in shock as I leer at her.

She starts the usual bullshit of how her husband is going to be home any minute, about guard dogs, about how I need to get the hell out of her house and I just stand and listen. This makes her angry and frightened at the same time, a delicious smelling combination I can tell you... though nothing beats terror.

She backs away from me in fright as I take a step towards her, I have to confess I'm disappointed. I had hoped that she would have some real fire not just a tough front. No matter I will still get the terror I crave from her.

She's on her knees now in front of me, begging me not to hurt her that she was a good person and didn't deserve to die like this. I snort at that and casually mention all the men she has had in the last week that shuts her up pretty quick. She looks up at me with hard eyes and scowls, she tells me that if I'm here to blackmail her she will go to the authorities, I watch with delight as her face changes when I tell her I didn't come for money... that I came for her.

She stands up, cocky now thinking all I want is a good time, I let her think that her lithe body pressing up against mine. I put my arms around her I extend my claws fully into her back making her whimper and squirm in pain, I lean down and purr in her ear "I didn't come ta fuck ya... I came ta kill ya." She screams and pushes against my chest trying pitifully to stop me.

I laugh at her and drag my claws down her back, cutting deeply. She screams and cries the scream making me shudder and growl in pleasure, god I love the sound of screams... I release her from my crushing embrace and immediately slap her across the face, sending her sprawling onto the floor. I'm on her instantly pinning her under my weight, I use my claws to made long cuts across her body especially her soft belly. She is thrashing and screaming under me trying to escape me, but she's only spurring me on.

I enjoy punching and slapping her across the face, she's stopped screaming now but at least she's still whimpering. Trying to crawl away she is, I watch her in fascination for a little while, she gets to the window and I grab her ankle and yank her back to me as she goes to scream. I slap her across the face and cut her cheeks with my claws, I lick the blood off and she bursts into noisy sobs.

This makes me laugh she's only sobbing because I'm ruining her face. I try to comfort her by telling her that the only person that's going to be interested in how her face looks is the funeral director. Oddly this doesn't seem to comfort her, vain creature that she is. Worse than I am really, I looked at her vanity table and looked at all her lotions and potions. The must have cost little prick a pretty penny.

She's insulting me now and I feel my rage slowly bubble to the surface. I launch myself at her, biting into her throat, not deeply enough to kill her but enough to make her shut her filthy mouth. My claws are slicing through her flesh and she goes limp under me. I reign in my temper and stand to look down at her, as she whimpers and sobs on the floor at my feet. The power I feel as I gaze down at her is immense and I purr with the pleasure of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

The once beautiful body at my feet is fading to death, but I don't want that yet oh no. I need her to beg me for death that's what I like, that is what I enjoy.

I sit next to her and ponder for a moment, then it comes to me and I reach out and with my claws, oh so slowly I start too peel the skin from her flesh. Tears roll down her cheeks and fresh screams accompany every movement of my hands and I smile, I love the sound of screams...

I pause and watch her struggle to move away from me, it's quite funny to see her limp fingers gripping the pile of the carpet to drag herself along. Of course being so weak she barely moves an inch. I start on her thighs and as I strip away the first section I hear a whimpered word "Please." I stop and look at her, her eyes are closed, blood streaking her once beautiful face. "Please whut frail?" I growl at her and I watch her cower at the sound of my voice. "Please... Kill me. I don't want... to hurt anymore." I Grin, Victory, It is a fucking wonderful feeling. I decide to end her misery by ripping out the rest of her throat. She is dead in seconds and I'm elated.

I leave her as she is Little Prick didn't pay me ta clean up after and it's his own fault for not giving me any limitations. I leave the way I came, I'm not careful about fingerprints and shit like that. Let them try to come for me, they will end up like you my friend. My captive audience.

I wonder what I'm going to do with you... You never ask me to finish it and I don't feel inclined to simply let you bleed to death... Why is that? Yes you look at me with your big brown eyes and implore me to let you go, but never to let you die. Your once beautiful black hair now matted with blood hangs behind you... I could rip it off... That might get you to speak. I look over your body again, once flawless alabaster it is now crisscrossed with scars and not yet healed wounds. Perhaps they will come for you, perhaps they won't. Your people... Do they care your gone? I often wonder.

Families, who needs them? I don't, not anymore. I look after myself and for all I know your family are glad you're gone too. Hell they are probably throwing a party! I wonder who I will kill next... I won't try you again just now I will give you till tomorrow... Who says I can't be nice?

Besides I have already killed one woman tonight, I need a challenge and no challenge is greater than getting a hard bastard to beg for death. I leave my captive audience in the bunker where I'm living, not like she's going anywhere naked and tied to a chair the way she is. I head to a local bar where I know only the meanest sons of bitches go to drink.

The door is practically hanging on its hinges and the smell of blood and vomit are already on the air. I pause for a moment and smirk to myself. Why only kill one person when I can kill a whole bar full tonight?

I stride through the door and look around me, ten men at least here tonight. I will kill them all except the toughest. He will be the one to beg for death...

I walk over to a small group of men sat at a table and start a fight in the usual way, I pick up their beers one by one and drain them all. As I turn to leave I hear the scrape of chairs as the outraged men get to their feet... show time...

The first man steps up to me with a knife him his hand, I break his arm like a tooth pick and he drops to the floor and sobs like a little bitch with a skinned knee, he's pathetic and his sobbing annoys the hell out of me so I bring my foot down on his face and crush his skull, my boot now covered in blood and gore.

I turn to the other men and tell them to bring it on, one way or another they were all going to die, even if they ran. None of them ran though one or two looked like they might. Three men launch themselves at me and I break one of their necks, rip out another's throat with my teeth and the last one I throw across the room and into the wall, which he hits with a dull crack, his eyes wide and vacant as he slides to the floor leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

The remaining men look at each other and I wonder who will be the next to make a move. I don't have long to wait as a large heavy set man with a flat nose comes up to me and tries to punch me in the face. I grab his wrist and twist his arm, pulling it out to the side. With a smirk I punch through his chest and crush his heart. Oh this is exhilarating I never want it to end!

One of the six men left in the bar walks up to me, arrogance and confidence in every step. He starts the usual crap about how I don't know what I have gotten myself into and that it was not too late to walk out. I smirk at him and tell him to take his best shot. I have to admit he surprises me by pulling a gun and firing point black into my chest. It hurts, I won't lie but I have had worse in my life and I simply look him in the eye and sneer at him asking if that was all he had.

The arrogant little shit takes a surprised step back and seems to have forgotten his gun. I take advantage of that and slap it from his hand. He is weak and afraid, stuttering that I'm a monster, a demon all the usual stuff I have heard since I was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the six men left in the bar walks up to me, arrogance and confidence in every step. He starts the usual crap about how I don't know what I have gotten myself into and that it was not too late to walk out. I smirk at him and tell him to take his best shot. I have to admit he surprises me by pulling a gun and firing point black into my chest. It hurts, I won't lie but I have had worse in my life and I simply look him in the eye and sneer at him asking if that was all he had.

The arrogant little shit takes a surprised step back and seems to have forgotten his gun. I take advantage of that and slap it from his hand. He is weak and afraid, stuttering that I'm a monster, a demon all the usual stuff I have heard since I was a child.

Just because I can and mostly because I want to see the horror on his face I pick up his gun, it's a nice little pistol cleaned and shined... I think he's been using it to compensate for the clear lack of dick he has. I smile at him and tell him he's right, then I close my fist over the barrel of the gun and crush it. As I predicted he runs back to the three men he was with and tells them to waste me. I can't help but laugh at that and to prove his folly I grab the biggest guys head, fear rolling off of him and pull. Like a child with a doll his head comes off of his neck, spraying blood across the room.

To my surprise the other two don't back down or cower, yes they are shocked but they seem angry too, I wonder if they would have felt the same if it had been the arrogant assholes head I pulled off, I doubt it I can smell the hatred they bear for him even over their fear and anger.

I grab them both and slam their heads together, cracking their skulls and killing them instantly. I don't have the patience to kill them slowly I want to kill the arrogant fucker that shows no remorse that I have killed his bodyguards. I smirk as I approach, telling him that imp going to kill him slowly and painfully.

I get every killers dream come true... He pisses himself at my words, I aint even made it over to him yet. This is turning out to be a great night for me, I grab the arrogant little shits neck and grin telling him how much I'm going to enjoy killing him and I am. I put my claws onto his forehead and dig them in, blood trailing down his face in small rivers mixing with the tears that he has burst into.

I laugh at him and drag my claws down his face over and over until its unrecognizable and drop him to the floor where I kick him in the ribs, breaking bones and tearing muscle. I keep it up until his heart gives out and he dies at my feet like the piece of shit he was. I lick my lips and look at the three remaining men, one sat alone in the corner kicking out so much fear it's like he wants me to kill him next. The bartender who is staring wide eyed at me and the last man is sat at the bar, hunched over a pint of beer with his back to me. Not a trace of fear in him. I wonder if he is deaf and blind or if he simply doesn't care.

I decide to leave him to last for my slow kill and stalk to the corner where the terrified man sits and pushes his glasses back up his nose and wipes his sweating face, he's begging already, begging me not to kill him or if I'm going to kill him anyway to make it quick and painless. I sneer at him, he's barely worth my time so I grant his wish and crush the delicate bones of his neck with one hand.

I turn to the bartender and smirk at him. I order a bottle of whiskey and with trembling hands he puts one on the bar for me. He tells me there's no charge and I laugh. I open the bottle and drink down the cool, sweet whiskey. I put the cap back on and jump over the bar, trapping the tender in the corner. I smash the bottle over his head and stab him in the gut repeatedly he whimpers and curls upon the ground, I grind the broken shards into his face and bring my heel down on his neck, letting him choke to death on his own blood.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk in front of the last man and smirk at him, asking if I can get him anything. He grunts and doesn't say anything more. This disappoints me but only slightly, I grab his hair and slam his face into the bar. He groans and swings his fist at me. I grab his fist and twist his arm, popping his shoulder out of joint, he screams but to give the man credit he tries to punch me with his other arm, which I also pop out of joint. He growls at me and tells me I'm scum. I shrug my shoulders and tell him exactly what I am, I'm a savage, feral mutant that kills for fun, a new born serial killer.

I throw him to the floor and put my boot on his chest pinning him to the floor. I grin down at him and he glares right back, I admire him for this his bravery in the face of my clear desire to kill him. I wonder how I should get him to beg... what is his weakness... what part of him is he trying to protect? I study him and note in surprise that he is just lay there and waiting for me to make a move, he's not trying to defend himself. I think I will make lots of cuts across his body until he's weak and batter him to death... Or perhaps I should grind the glass shards on the floor into his face and make him scream... Maybe I should skin him alive...

I wonder what this man fears and if I can use it to my advantage. I shrug my shoulders and lift him up, once I have him dangling off the floor by his neck I throw him into the mirror and bottles behind the bar. The man whimpers and I laugh in delight, I stand over him and drop some broken glass on his chest and stomach. He flinches and watches me warily as I lift my foot, only to bring it down on him, grinding the shards into his body. He screams this time and I revel in it.

I crouch down and look him in the eye, I lift my hand and show him the claws on my finger tips before slamming them down into his chest, he screams again as blood oozes around my fingers. This to me is pure pleasure, to break this man and watch him suffer as I slowly kill him... its utterly satisfying.

I blink and look up, pulled out of my revelry by the ever increasing sounds of sirens. Damn it! I break the man's neck quickly and make my escape.

I am highly disappointed and fully intend to take my anger out on my captive audience. She will scream and she will beg. I will be merciless and cruel, I will be satisfied!

I run home to my captive audience and immediately punch her in the face, she flinched but was used to this sort of greeting from me, I rip the ropes off of her and cup her face. She looks at me with her big brown eyes and I see a flicker of hope in them. I sneer at her, what a stupid bitch! I slide my thumbs up her face and grin at her before savagely stabbing the claws of my thumbs into her eyes, they burst and she screams and begs me to stop.

She's begging, but not for the right thing... yet. This victory is going to be so satisfying. I drop her and she sinks to the floor sobbing, I stand behind her and grab her hair again she is begging me not to. She has no idea what I'm going to do. I make a long cut along her hairline and start to pull her hair some more. I cut deeper then stop and rip off her scalp, the scream she emits is delicious and I shiver at the sound ringing off the walls.

I could stop here and torture her later but I need to be satisfied, so I extend my claws and dig them into the raw flesh I have just exposed on her head. She wails and whimpers, trembling in fear at what my next move might be. I drag my claws down her head, the whimpers turning into screams as I score her skull. I move my hands back up to repeat the action and now I get what I want, now she starts begging... Only begging to stop though, not begging to die, so I do it anyway.

Once I have finished shredding the top of her head, she is curled on the floor sobbing and weak. The head looses a lot of blood very quickly and a small pool has already formed around her. How... how can I get her to beg for death?!

I decide to vent my frustrations on her and beat her to death, I kneel over her prone form and slam my fists into her chest again and again. Eventually I hear a whisper almost like a prayer "Please... please no more... Finish it now, kill me." I close my eyes and smile in satisfaction... at last.

I rip out her throat and like the animal I am, I bend over and lap at the warm rushing blood to quench my thirst.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't mourn her loss, I simply set her body on fire and head off to find somewhere to sleep for the night. This is the only part about being me I don't like the empty often sleepless nights and I'm tired tonight. I have no home, not anymore I don't really have a family either... No one in their right mind would have a family with me.

Maybe I should save my money to buy a place but then I could be traceable. No its better to wander and never settle down in a place I could be caught in. I stop in front of an old empty warehouse, it has possibilities. Plenty of exits and a stable roof... It's good enough for me.

I climb up to the roof with ease and lift a loose piece of the sheet metal the building is topped with, I ease myself into the building and drop silently to the floor, no heartbeats for miles around and the only human scents are months old. I find an old crate and break it up, lay my coat over it and lay down to sleep, dead dog tired.

I wake up earlier than I would have liked, people were outside the warehouse and they were talking about the burnt body of a woman that has been found two miles away as well as the massacre in the bar. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing as they describe the killer as a sick son of a bitch, if only they knew.

I freeze as I hear footsteps near the rear door of the warehouse and heavy machinery being driven towards it. Fuck I fucking hate Mondays!

I get up and grab my coat, pulling it on quickly before running across the room and jumping through one of the windows, I keep running and don't stop till I reach a small copse of woods I know that lies on the edge of town.

Maybe I should move on to another town, this one is getting too familiar and that is when I will be caught and exposed. It's not a bad idea and holds a great deal of appeal to me, so I head off through the trees, I'm not going to stop at the next town I need to go further afield to get to a place where I can kill freely.

I could call in on the old woman but I don't think I will risk it, not yet there's plenty of time for that later. Right now I want to live the life I was denied for so long. I want to feel the wind so I run, I run wild in the woods the wind whipping my hair back from my face, the chill feels so good.

I barely notice the sky changing over head until the moon comes out and shines down on me, then I stop and look up. My muscles are warm and aching softly as I gaze up at the moon, its full and the sky is clear. I stare at it for a long time when I start walking again I'm aware that I'm slightly cold. Not that it bothers me.

I don't know how far I have come, I am simply aware that there isn't another human scent around me for a long way, perhaps it's a good thing. I drop to the floor and sleep. I wake in the daytime for a change and the first thing I'm aware of is hunger, I haven't eaten in days.

I scent the air around me and grin to myself, I always did like venison. I slowly stalk to where I can smell the deer and laugh softly. It must be my lucky day, the deer are in some sort of pen and are sitting ducks as far as I'm concerned. I can't smell humans nearby and I can't hear the hum of electricity either, I still approach with caution. As I get closer they start to get agitated, not that it matters, I pounce on a doe that had started to approach me, I rip its throat out and throw it over the fence, climbing it myself quickly.

I grabbed my deer and ran off into the woods with it before sitting down and eating it raw. I suppose I could have lit a fire but I was too hungry to care, besides I like my meat rare. I keep eating devouring almost the entire animal before leaning back on my elbows with a satisfied sigh. It's good to feel full for a change.

I get to my feet and keep heading off, looking for a new town... maybe a city, most of all a new challenge. I can't stand routine, it gets so damn dull and I hate being bored almost more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours I can see lights ahead of me, not the solid stationary lights you see in towns and cities with their harsh gaslights, but soft living lights created by fire. I edge closer not wanting to give myself away just yet. I'm surprised to see a little camp if Indians, the people are huddled around the fire looking as though they are telling stories or debating something or other, I'm too far away to hear just what they are saying and I'm not desperately trying to either.

A young man catches my attention, unlike the others he's Caucasian his unruly black hair sticking up randomly. Curious as always I venture forward little by little wondering what he was doing among them, he was dressed in their get up too. It reminds me of when I was little playing cowboys and Injuns good times... I think.

I snort at my thoughts and snap back to the present. I don't know why I'm so fascinated by him until it hits me, carried on a soft breeze is his scent, a scent like mine... Not human.

Another freak like me... it's almost too good to be true, maybe I can have him for my own a friend at last. I'm eighteen and he would the first friend I would ever have. I have to get him away from those others first, he can't have an option to not like me. If they're dead I'm his only choice.

I wait until they have gone to their beds... well the straw on the floor they sleep in. I enter the tents silently and one by one I slit their throats, killing them quietly. I don't dare give them the chance to cry out, I don't want them to ruin everything. I reach the last tent _his_ tent, there's another scent mingled with his, I wrinkle my nose as I smell it, a female.

Great, this is going to be a little harder than I first thought... That is until I spy the cave ahead of me and warm embers still glowing in the fire. I kick the embers over each of the tents waiting until each has caught, I leave his I don't want to take the risk that he can't heal.

I run to the cave and lay low, waiting to hear his frail scream or for him to shout for help. Right on cue he scream echoes through the valley to the cave I'm in and I can't resist the smirk that creeps across my face. Sobbing, that sweet sound reaches me over the crackling of the fire at the moment I can't tell who it is that's sobbing but I intend to. Slowly I creep out of my cave and towards the trees on the edge of the camp making sure to stay down wind of them, mostly out of instinct but also on the off chance he's more like me than I first thought.

I watch them together, it's almost enough to make my blood boil to see his holding her, stroking her long black hair. Ugh sickening, truly. I don't know what's worse, his soft crooning words of comfort in her ear or that her sobs are all fake and his efforts are meaningless.

The bitch turns her face to him and kisses him, I can feel the hackles rise on the back of my neck and I cant suppress the growl that escapes me not that they hear me, he seems too keen in her to notice that her face is dry and that there's a ghost of a smile on her lips. I watch his hands travel down her back as she presses close to him. I have to do something soon or I'm going to witness something I would rather not see, at least with that bitch anyway.

I see my opportunity at my feet, a rock I'm tempted to throw it at the bitch but its scent has caught my attention. I pick up the rock and smell it intently before licking it, magnesium, perfect.

I take aim and throw the rock into the nearest flaming tent, the rock reacts with the heat and explodes causing him to jump to her feet and her to fall on her back with a scowl. I have to bite my lip to keep from roaring with laughter she's really disappointed, its rolling off of her in waves but oddly he's relieved.


End file.
